Roomates!
by kikkie
Summary: When most kids move out of their parents place,they think its the best thing in the world. WRONG! Well, at least for Cassie and Jacqui. Sometimes, moving out of your parents place isnt the smartest idea. Especially when the house you live has a portal to another dimension and the king of that dimension posses your boyfriend and uses him to rule the world. Yea, stay with your folks!
1. Chapter 1

_**Its been a while since I wrote a MK story. But I played the game recently and BANG, a story has popped into my mind. Sorry about my other fanfic, 10 days till the wedding. (Don't know what happened to that story) But I am so ecitied to make another JacquiXTakeda story. Although I am still trying to figure out who to hook Cassie up with. Anyway, Rated M that story has lemons, bad language and exercism...don't get that from the title right XD. Anyway, thank you for reading, and enjoy!  
**_

"I hate this!" Cassie shouted at her father and her uncle Jax. She and her best friend Jacqui were sitting in front of their fathers listening to the older men lecture them. It was 1AM in the morning and the girls were getting lecture by their fathers because they were out late.

"You were out late young lady!" Johnny shouted at his daughter. "AND PARTYING WITH MONKS! You are GROUNDED! No TV, NO COMPUTER, NO RED CARPET, NO CLUBS! In fact, give me your phone, I'm going to put a tracking device in it, you know why!?" Johnny asked as he snatches the phone out of Cassie hand. He pulls the phone apart and begins to plug a weird blue chip in it.

"Why?" Cassie asked.

"Because if your not home by 8 o'clock, Imma hunt your ass down!"

"Same goes for you Jacqui!" Jax said as he started to mess with his daughter phone.

"I'm 22!" Cassie shouted.

"And I am 21! Why do we need a curfew!?" Jacqui asked. "We saved the world from an evil god! We should be allowed to do whatever we want!?"

"Girl, you must have lost your little mind!" Jax said. "Just cause you saved the world, got an Olympic medal in the junior boxing tournament, survive the worst of boot camp and graduated college two years before your classmates, it doesn't mean you can do whatever you want!"

"Are you sure?" Jacqui asked with a sarcastic smile on her face.

"Because we said so! As long as you live under our roofs, you live by OUR RULES!" Johnny shouted, it was then a bulb appeared above Cassie head.

"I see, I would like my cell phone back please." Cassie said as she sticks her hand out to her father. The old man stared at her with a confused face before giving the young woman her phone. Cassie stands up from her seat and walks away from the three. Once in her room, she begins to text her mother.

(The next day)

"Have you seen Jacqui?" Jax asked his friend Johnny. Today was a beautiful day in California, the sun was out, the birds were chirping, and Cassie and Jacqui were nowhere to be found. Nor was Sonya for that matter. The two older males were getting worried, so worried Jax went to both his and Johnny's house to find the girls, but he had no luck. So he went back to HQ to talk to Johnny to see if the girls were there, but no luck.

"Maybe they went shopping." Johnny said. "Cassie enjoys shopping when she angry."

"No, Jacqui never enjoys shopping, especially with Cassie." Jax said, Johnny nods his head. "Think they went to the beach?"

"I don't know, but they'll be home soon, so we can ask them." Johnny said, he then goes back to reading his book. Jax just nodded his head, he knew his daughter would not be in any trouble. Well, that was if she was Takeda. But he did not need to worry about that, because Jacqui and Cassie came walking through the door with suite cases.

"Quickly!" Cassie said to her friend, Jacqui nodded and head towards Sonya desk, but was stopped when she saw her father.

"Oh, hey dad." Jacqui said. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing with suite cases?" Jax asked.

"Nothing." Cassie responded with widen eyes. "Just picking up some papers for mom."

"That doesn't explain the suite cases." Johnny said.

"These are artifacts from nether realm. Miss's Blade wanted us to take them to her." Jacqui said, Johnny on the other hand wasn't buying it, so he grabs Jacqui suite case and opens it. Reviling cloths, weapons and other things she owned.

"Going on a trip?" Johnny asked. Both girls remained quite for a few minutes, staring at their fathers, wondering what to say in this situation. But the silence was broken when Sonya came walking into her office.

"You two do realize its 80 degrees outside!" Sonya shouted, not noticing Jax and Johnny. "Now come on, your house is waiting!" She said with a huge smile on her face, both Johnny and Jax looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"I'm sorry, house?" Johnny asked, gaining Sonya attention. The woman looks at them with widen eyes. In a fit fear and worry, Cassie grabbed the keys out of her mother's hands and bolted towards the the door. But she was not as quick as her father, for the mighty Johnny Cage closed the door just in time to stop his daughter. Cassie sighs as she sat on the couch in the middle of the bedroom and began to explain:

"A couple of months ago, there were these houses building not too far away from work. So long story short, after last night, Jacqui and I decided to move out." Cassie said, Johnny left eye twitched in anger while Jax cracked EVERY bone in his body. Sonya on the other hand was confused.

"Last night?" Sonya asked. "What happened last night?"

(Last night)

Last night around midnight, Cassie and Jacqui were at Jin academy temple with other students. Somehow a drinking game in Jin room with Cassie, Takeda and Jacqui turned into a full blown out party with other students at the academy. And I do mean everyone, even the teachers. Somehow the small party in Jin room turned into a huge celebration in the temple, and the entertainment was so loud that Raiden thought the temple was under attack. So he asked the assistance of Kenshi, Johnny and Jax to help him out. Only to barge into the temple to find a bunch of kids partying like wild animals.

"This is the attack?" Kenshi asked. "Looks like a party to me."

"I could have sworn I heard screaming." Raiden said, the three adults then sees a naked monk running around the room, Johnny closes his eyes and looks to the ground in shame.

"Yea, their under attack alright." Johnny said with a giggle.

"YEA! ALRIGHT!" A squcky voice shouted, Johnny attention looks to a blonde female with her back to the four males. She was standing on a table, shaking her small behind for the monks in an entertaining way. The students cheered and threw gold coins at her as she dances, or morally twerked.

"Poor girl, was not lead in the right direction of life." Raiden muttered.

"That looks like a girl with daddy issues." Johnny said with a chuckle on his facer, he then elbows Jax in a comedic way, making the only man laugh. The monks cheering her on were shouting out vulgur things to her, but she seem to not have cared, for she was in her own world of fun.

"Who's your daddy!?" Jax's shouted in a funny way, the young woman sticks her middle finger towards him, she then shakes her hips as if she was a belly dancer.

"Shake it!" One shouted at her, the girl giggles and turns her body around to the men. At that very moment, Johnny heart stopped when he saw his baby dancing inappropriate in front of monks. Without even thinking, the man ran towards the table, jumps on his, removes his jacket, and covers his child. Even though she was not naked at all.

"DAD!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Cassie shouted, but the old man did not answer, instead he threw the young girl over his shoulder and began to make his way to the exit. Cassie feet were swinging in the air as her faces smacks against her father's back.

"Daddy!?" Cassie shouted, but her father did not respond, at the moment, he was trying to get of all the dirty thoughts he was thinking about. "Daddy please but me down!" Cassie asked, Johnny does as told and sets his daughter down on the ground. He then forces her hands through his sleeves, before tying the long sleeve jacket behind her, restraining her. Cassie was on the ground staring up at her father as if he had lost in mind, but with a sarcastic face.

"Really?" Cassie asked.

"I don't want to hear it!" Johnny shouted at his daughter. "When we get home, you are so grounded!"

"What wrong with you!?" Jax shouted at his fake niece (Since Sonya and Jax are best friend, I think they would have considered each other kids like family). "Have you lost your mind, you were NEVER raised as a stripper!"

"You are honorable warrior, were you not raised like one?" Kenshi asked.

"Oh, if that's the case, go upstairs." Cassie said with a sarcastic expression on her face. Both Kenshi and Jax looked at each other before heading the young girl words. The two make their way upstair to the second floor of the temple (Which was the roof) and saw a large group of monks cheering on two people sitting in front of each other. There was a table in between the two people and bottle. The two older men looks past the crowd and saw their kids, drinking out of the bottle. The monks around them were cheering and counting to one, from the looks of it, Takeda looked like he was about to faint. But that didn't stop him from slamming his bottle to the table and raising his hands in the air.

"I WIN!" Takeda shouted, Jacqui puts the bottle down to the ground. She then hops onto the table, stripping away her top, leaving only her bra on. The monks around her begin to stake small glasses on her stomach and her chest, once done, Takeda wasted no time chucking those small drinks down. Making his way slowly to Jacqui mouth, the young woman giggles as Takeda took the last shot on her chest. He then leans forward and kisses her on the lips, HARD. So hard that the crowd mostly saw teeth and tongue. It was at that moment that Jax decided to turn into a raging bull, and tackle poor Takeda to the ground. After 10 minutes of fighting and trying to get Jax off the poor boy, the two young adults were dragged to where their friend Cassie was, Takeda with a black eye and Jacqui with a cut lip.

"What happened?" Cassie asked.

"Dad saw Takeda and I kissing…." Jacqui muttered. "Was so worth it." She said before winking at Takeda, Kenshi sighed when he started to hear his sons naughty thoughts. By the time Jax rage moment was over, half the monks at the party left, or morally ran for their lifes. Much to Jin annoyance…lets not say what he was doing. All I am going to mention is, his room, two guys, naked, that's all. After the party was over, The four adults were being lecture by their elders. Jin would have to clean the temple for a month. Kenshi was going to make Takeda master harden Takeda training exercises, and Cassie and Jacqui, well we know what happens.

(Present)

"Oh my god…and I just gave you a house." Sonya said in disbelief. But her daughter only smiled before saying:

"And I love you so much! BYE!" She said before bolting out of the room. While the adults were explaining what happened, it would appear that Jacqui snuck out of the room, while Cassie stole the keys to the house. Johnny left eye twitches as he realized his daughter…might be as smart as her mother.

"CASSIE CAGE!"

Kikkie: I'M BACK BABY! I just played MK and I fell in love with the characters again! Anyway, I am back with a new story and I hope you guys like it!


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going to lock that child in her room till her tits sag, and that tight ass becomes flat!" Sonya shouted, she, Johnny, Vera and Jax were in her office coming up with a plan to deal with their daughters…legal plan.

"That's disturbing image…" Vera thought to herself as she stares down to the ground. "What's the big deal with just letting the kids live on their own."

"Vera, I had to stop our daughter from having sex with a ninja last night in front of monks. SHE CANNOT LIVE BY HERSELF!" Jax shouted at his wife, Vera raises her hands in defeat. Jax attention then goes to Sonya and Johnny.

"I say we burn their house to the ground and collect on the insurance money. We then use that money to cage and lock them into their rooms for life!" Jax said with a huge smile on his face.

"I like this plan! Sonya, get me a banana, duct tape, oil, and some matches." Johnny said, Vera just sighed before saying:

"Or we can do something else…"

(Cassie and Jacqui house)

"THIS PLACE IS AWESOME!" Cassie shouted as she runs through her new home. Jacqui was in her room unpacking her things. The house that the two girls had just moved into was Cassie distant uncle home…who had passed away. And since the man had no kids and Sonya was his only living relative he knew, he gave her the house and all of his possessions in his will. Sonya was about to sell the house, until Cassie came to her a couple of hours ago wanting the house. Now the house was almost all hers', it was still in Sonya name, so Sonya still owned it.

"Yea, three rooms, an attic the size of my room back at home, and fully furnished with a washing machine and everything! And your mom wants a grand a month, its perfect!" Jacqui said as she enters the living. "Love your mom!"

"And, we won't have to deal with our dad's!" Cassie shouted, Jacqui smiles as she high-five's her best friend.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!" Sonya shouted as she barges into the house. Behind her was Jax and Johnny, much to the girls annoyance, they knew this would end badly.

"What do you mean." Jacqui asked with a small hint of fear.

"We were thinking…" Johnny started. "And you two were right, you are adults. And you should be allowed to live by yourself. So…we thought maybe it be best if we left you be."

"Where are you heading with this?" Cassie asked her father.

"We have been talking amongst ourselves, and we thought instead of burning your house to the ground…" Jax said, making Cassie and Jacqui eyes widen in shock. "We should help you out into the world."

"No deal!" Jacqui responded without hesitation. "You are up to something, and I refuse to agree to anything you ask."

"Agreed!" Cassie said before looking at her mother. "And don't even think about taking this house away from us, we already put in a down payment!"

"I wasn't gonna say that." Sonya said in a calm voice. "We were just going to offer to give you a couple of months' rent and bill's free, so that you can save up your money."

"I'd rather pay for it." Cassie said. "Light, gas and rent!" Cassie said. "I make a pretty good salary, and with Jacqui here, we could live here until the great depression happens."

"That makes no sense, but I am with Cassie on this one." Jacqui said.

"You sure?" Johnny asked his daughter.

"I am positive!" Cassie said. "Besides, why would I agree to your terms, I know your evil!"

"We raised you!" Johnny shouted at the two girls.

"We weren't even going to ask for much, I swear!" Sonya said.

"Let me guess, be in doors by ten, let me install camera and an alarm system, and also to check in every hour." Cassie said sarcastically.

"No…that wasn't actually what we were planning." Sonya said. "We were going to pay your bills, so that you can save up to afford this house. The only thing we ask, is that you don't allow boys into this house."

"Boys…that's all you ask?" Jacqui asked her aunt, the blond woman nods her head with a smile.

"Nothing more, I promise." Sonya said, the two girls looked at each other.

"We need to talk." Jacqui said as she grabs her friend shoulder and drags her to another room of the house. Once away from their parents, the two girls talked.

"Cassie, I think we should take this deal."

"What!?" Cassie shouted. "They are planning something! I know it!"

"Yea, but you and I can barely afford this place by ourselves." Jacqui said. "Unless you want to be eating Ramen for the rest of our lifes!"

"I…shit your right, we can't afford this place. An apartment yea, this awesome place, not even." Cassie said. "We should have moved into an apartment."

"I think we should take this deal." Jacqui said. "Look, we save up for the time we are being cared for, and then we care for ourselfs." Jacqui said, Cassie nods her head.

"Yea, I can live with no guys in the house." Cassie said. "And if we can't afford this place later, we move into an apartment!" Cassie said with a smile. "Yea, by that time the ecodemy should be better and everything shouldn't be so over prices'd."

"Hardly doubt, but we probably would save up enough cash to care for each other." Jacqui said, her blonde friend nods her head and walks to the room were their parents are. She crosses her hand and began to talk:

"Here's the deal, I want a contract that explains our agreements." Cassie said. Sonya smiles and looks at the older men behind her. She gives them a wink before looking back at her daughter to say:

"Fine." Sonya answered.

 _ **Kikkie: I'm trying to get a lot of chapters in while I still have free time. Because I might not get time again. I should do a Netflix and submit the whole story when I am done, but I wanted to submit now. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Takeda…are you alright?" Jacqui asked the male sitting next to her. She and Takeda were in HQ cafeteria, Jacqui had just finish her sandwich when she notice Takeda barely touched his plate.

"I'm fine." Takeda muttered under his breath, but from the looks of it, he looked sick. His skin was pale. The dark circles under his eyes were darker, and he looked to be sweating in a very cold room.

"Your lying." Jacqui said as she stands up from her seat and touched Takeda forehead. "I think you have the flu." Jacqui said. "Takeda how long have you been sick."

"I am not sick, and if I was sick, it be a headcold!" Takeda said as he stood up from his seat. "I have to go, my master is calling me." The young man lied as he leaves his girlfriend at the lunch table. He walks to steps away before falling down to the ground. Jacqui stared at the body on the ground for a few minutes before sighing. She stands up and grabs Takeda arm, she then drags his body to the medic room, she then throws his body on top of the medic beds.

"NURSE!" Jacqui shouted. "THERES AN IDIOT WHO NEEDS ASSITANTS!"

(Three hours later)

Takeda was still lying in bed when Cassie and Kenshi came into the medic room. Jacqui was talking to the nurse when they entered the room. Jacqui then dismisses the nurse to look at Kenshi and Cassie.

"Why have you called me?" Kenshi asked, he didn't sound please.

"Your son is sick." Jacqui said. "He's has the flu, and from the nurse has told me, he's had it for almost a week now."

"Takeda a grown man, he can care for himself. Don't bother me like this again." Kenshi said as he leaves the medic room. Jacqui crosses her arms as she watches the male walk away.

"Scorpion said that Takeda cannot come back to the village until this cold is gone." Cassie said. "He said that there might be a high chance that Takeda may sicken the villagers. And that their immune system isn't like ours, so it might kill them."

"He can't stay here." Jacqui said as she stares at Cassie. "So…can…he…NO!" Cassie responded.

"I do not want a sick man in our house." Cassie said. "No, we can just get him a hotel somewhere."

"But he needs he medical help! If what Scorpion said was true about his people, then Takeda won't survive!" Jackie tells her friend. "Plus we never use the guest room anyway, what the big deal?"

"He has the flu, which means we can get it!" Cassie said. "There is no way he is staying at our house!"

"How about we have a fight then?" Jacqui said. "If I win he stays with us, if you win he goes to a motel." Jacqui said, Cassie unhooks her gun holster before getting into a fighting stance…

(Jacqui and Cassie home)

"I hate this…" Cassie said as she held the bag of ice to her forehead, oh yea, Cassie lost big time! She unlocks the door to her and Jacqui house and enters her home. Behind her was Jacqui carrying Takeda over her shoulder. The young man was so ill the he could barely walk or even see where he was going, so convincing him to stay in their house was no big deal. Jacqui drags him straight to the guest room of the house, she then throws his body on the bed with ease. Jacqui and Cassie lived in a two story house with four rooms and a pool, a basement, two bathrooms and a fireplace. The house was paid and given to the girls by their fathers, in exchanged the girls pay for their own food and cable, and they follow some rules Johnny forced them to live by. Which the girls had no problem with what so ever, till today.

"Okay, Takeda is in the guest room, he is still in his coma like sleep. Tomorrow I will buy him his food and medicine." Jacqui said.

"And what do we say when your dad or mine comes into our house and sees a man in here?" Cassie asked. "Did someone forget the rules of this place?"

"I have never said anything about the rules when you bring your **friends** from the clubs over for a sleepover." Jacqui said. "And if they come we hide Takeda, no problem."

"Okay, well you have your fun, I am going to bed." Cassie said. "I think my you punched one of my teeth into my skull." Cassie said before she walks over to the staircase of their house and proceeds to her room. Jacqui sighs as she does the same because she knew tomorrow would be a big day.

(Next day)

"So what are your symptoms?" Jacqui asked Takeda, she was holding a notebook and pen in Takeda room. Cassie was down stairs making breakfast while Jacqui talked to Takeda.

"I don't know…" Takeda said. "I am tired, my throat hurts, my head hurts, my chest hurts, my nose is stuffed." The young man describes as he twists and turns on his bed. "Where am I?"

"My house, and Cassie house." Jacqui said, making Takeda eyes widen in fear. He tries to stand up from the bed but ends up falling face flat to the ground. Jacqui eyes widen a bit before she walks over to Takeda and helps him back into his bed.

"Takeda you are sick! Stay in bed!" Jacqui shouted.

"NO! Your father will kill me!" Takeda muttered as he tries to get out of the bed. He struggles with his girlfriend; he even knocks over her lamp. But because of the flu he was weak and could barely move, let alone use his telekinesis, so in the end, his girlfriend won by punching him in the face. Fracturing his nose in the process.

"Why do you always punch people!?" Takeda asked as he cracks his nose in place.

"A habit I guess." Jacqui said as she fluffs Takeda pillow. "Now you sit here, go to sleep, and get better. Your master has sent us some soup to give you when you wake up." Jacqui said, Takeda couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend. Jacqui smiles back and gives him a kiss on his cheek before leaving. She heads down stairs and meets Cassie in the kitchen.

"Where's that soup Scorpion made?

"In the microwave." Cassie tells her friend, but before Jacqui could make her way she hears someone knocking on the door. She walks over to the front door and look through the peep-hole and gasped. It was their fathers, Johnny and Jax. Jacqui eyes widen in fear at the sight of her father with a giant cigar in his mouth. The young woman runs back into the kitchen in a panic.

"CODE YELLOW! CODE YELLOW!" Jacqui shouted, Cassie drops everything she is doing and runs to the door. She looks through the Peep-hole to see their father.

"Oh fuck me!" Cassie muttered under her breath. "Okay, I will stall them, you get Takeda out of the house!" Cassie told her friend, without a second to waste, Jacqui runs up the stairs and barges into Takeda room, only to find her ninja boyfriend gone. Before she could think of a plan to find Takeda, she heard two things go off. Her shower hoes, and the front door being opened. In a small state of panic, Jacqui walks over to the bathroom where the shower had been turned on and saw Takeda stripping off his body suite (looks like a body suite to me, I am sorry).

"Takeda!" Jacqui whispered and shouted at the same time. Takeda looks at his girlfriend in surprise.

"What?" He asked. "I'm sweaty."

"My father is here! You need to-JACQULINE! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Jax shouted from down stairs. Jacqui eyes widen in fear, in a state of panic she enters the bathroom and closes the door mid-way before shouting:

"I'M TAKING A SHOWER NOW DAD!" Jacqui shouted as she strips her uniform off. She then pushes Takeda into the shower, after throwing their clothes into the dirty bin. The shower was a brown marble tile, with a glass door, room big enough for four people. The second Jacqui closed the shower door, Takeda didn't hesitate to pull her body close to his. Press his rock hard manhood against her cheeks. His left hand held her waist so that she couldn't move while his right groped her breast. The young woman couldn't help but to moan at his actions. He was good with his hands…and other parts.

(Cassie and the dads)

"Okay, so here's the light bill, gas bill, and rent." Cassie said as she hands her father and Jax's envelopes of their bills.

"Been sticking to the rules." Johnny asked.

"Of course, who would I invite here anyway." Cassie said, Jax stared at Cassie for a few minutes before asking:

"What happen to your head?" Jax asked, Cassie presses the wound against her head and smiles.

"Jacqui and I were sparring, and things out of hand." Cassie said, Jax stared at the girl for a few minutes before saying:

"I need to use the bathroom; I will be back." He said, he walks up stairs and knocks on the door of the bathroom Jacqui and Takeda were in. Jacqui eyes widen and she pushes Takeda off her body before answering:

"YES!" She shouted.

"I need to piss, open the door!" Jax shouted.

"I'm in the shower!" Jacqui shouted at her father. Takeda couldn't help but to giggle at his girlfriend words. The young woman blushes and sighs, right now was not a good time to be naked and horny. But that didn't stop her boyfriend from wrapping his arms around her waist. Jacqui bit her bottom lip, trying her best not to laugh. But the smile disappeared as quick as it came when **the bathroom door opened**.

"I forgot to lock it…" Jacqui muttered to herself. Her father enters the bathroom, the two could hear his feet brush against the tile as he walked towards the sink. He looks at the glass door and knocked on it. Because of the fog in the bathroom, the glass door went from clear to pure white, making the two naked lovers invisible to the father in the room. Jacqui presses her index finger to the wall and swipes her finger, making a small peep-hole for her to see her father.

"What?" Jacqui asked.

"Thought you had a boy in here." Jax's said, Takeda covers his mouth, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Nope, just me, Naked, in a shower." Jacqui said. "Now use the toilet, and get out!"

"Actually…I think I will use the one down stairs." Jax said before leaving the bathroom. He closes the door behind him, slamming it shut on his way out. Jacqui was about to hop out of the shower to lock the door, but one again, she found herself in the arm of her boyfriend. This time she was willing to allow it, grabbing one of his hands, making it move to her breast, much to the young man joy. His fingers pull and rub against her nipples as his tongue makes its way into her mouth. She moans at the sensation he was giving, something he did not receive that often because of her father rules. When they broke from their kiss, Jacqui gently pushes his body against the cold tile wall, out of the pouring water.

"You plan this didn't you?" She asked as her left hand slowly snakes down to his manhood, gripping it, messaging hard flesh.

"What makes you say that?" Takeda asked as his hands moves to her behind, giving her big cheeks a good squeeze.

"You're not acting sick." She said, Takeda couldn't help but smirk, truth be told Takeda was sick. But it was just a head cold, something he could have slept off in an hour or so. This morning he pretended to be sick so that he could spend time with Jacqui, ALONE time. Something he ever so wanted with his girlfriend.

"You got me, so what are you going to do now? Punch me?" Takeda asked, and Jacqui did as told, she punched him across the face. Making his body fall down HARD. So hard that Cassie, Jax and Johnny looked up at the roof with worried faces.

"I hope Jacqui didn't fall." Johnny said.

"I hardly doubt she fell." Cassie muttered under her breath. "Anyway, bye!" Cassie said as she watches the two leave the house. Once the front door was closed, Cassie sighed and clapped her hands in victory.

(Jacqui and Takeda)

"Oh god, say my name bitch!" Jacqui moans as she thrust her hips down onto her boyfriend member. Takeda was lying down on the marble ground, watching his girlfriend use like her own personal sex toy, but he wasn't complaining. The feeling of her tight walls squeeze him was enough to drive him crazy. Plus the sight of seeing his girlfriend act famine is somewhat of a once in a life time thing, so he was heaven.

"I'm in heaven." Takeda moaned, Jacqui nods her head in agreement. Up and down, her hips went, not stopping once in her fast paste.

"Oh god…" Jacqui moaned, a burning sensation was boiling inside her. She was on the verge of cumming, but she didn't want to cum just yet. She wanted Takeda to cum first, it was a little game the two played. And Jacqui always lost to Takeda, a blissful lose, but still a loss none the less. Her walls begin to twitch and her speed started to slow down, she was trying everything in her might not to cum or show Takeda that she was close. But she had failed, Takeda knew she was close by her eyes, they would close shut, trying to concentrate on the battle happening between her legs.

"Aww baby…" Takeda moaned as a smile forms on his face, a dark and devised smile forms. His kind brown eyes begin to glow yellow (I think he has brown eyes, correct me if I am wrong.) as he lift his upper body forward and kisses his girlfriend. Jacqui moans into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him close to her wet hot body. When they separated, Takeda smiles to say:

" **You already lost**."

(An hour later)

Cassie comes walking into the house with bags of food in her hands. She walks over to the kitchen and sets the bags down and stares at the clock. She begins to unpack the bags and starts to fill the fridge with food. As she does this, Takeda makes his way down stairs with a smile on his face. As he heads to the door, Cassie notice's that Jacqui no where to be found. Before Takeda left the house, Cassie calls to Takeda.

"Where's Jacqui?" Cassie asked.

"In her room, she can't walk for a while so I think she's sleeping." Takeda said. "Bye, thanks for letting me stay the night!" Takeda says with a smile before leaving the house. Once gone, Cassie makes her way to Jacqui room. She knocks on the door but did not get an answer, in a small fit of panic, Cassie kicks the door open to find her friend lying naked on the bed with a smile on her face, and white liquid practically all over her body. Most of it coming from her lower area. Cassie was about to chase Takeda down to cut off his penis but Jacqui stopped her.

"What the fuck did he do to you!?" Cassie shouted at her friend.

"Four months of sexual frustration." Jacqui said with a smile on her face.

 **"God I love him."**

Kikkie: My first lemon chapter in a LONG time. I ship Takeda and Jacqui so hard, but I am curiouse, who should I ship Cassie with? Anyway, let me know what you think, and thank you for reading! R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

"THIRD MONTH!"

Jacqui and Cassie shouted as they threw their hands in the air and smiled. Today was the beginning of February and their third month of living away from their parents. So far the girls seemed to be doing find, that is with the help of their folks. But none the less fine.

"I can't believe we made it this far!" Cassie said in glee as she pulls a cake out of the fridge, it was midnight when the two started their celebration.

"We should call Jin and Takeda to celebrate with us." Jacqui said, Cassie nods her head before pulling out her phone and dialing their numbers. As she did this, Jacqui started to dig into her piece of cake, as she did this she saw something strange.

A person in the mirror

Behind Cassie was a large mirror that stood over the stove, and in the mirror was a person who looked just like Jacqui, but her skin seemed darker and she had long wavy red hair. She points upwards before disappear behind Cassie, who walked in Jacqui view. Jacqui looks over her shoulder but did not see anything.

"Must be my imagination…" Jacqui thought to herself, her train of bubble was then popped when she heard her cell phone ring. She digs into her pocket and saw it was her mother calling her.

"Hey mom." Jacqui spoke. "Is everything alright?" The young woman spoke, since she is the daughter of an ex-general, a call at mid-night isn't something out of the ordinary for them….in fact, they don't sleep much.

"I have something to tell you." Vera spoke through the phone. "I have done something awful…and you and Cassie need to listen to me." Vera said, Jacqui puts the phone3 on speaker phone. Gaining her friends attention in the process.

"Just get Takeda and come here, bye!" Cassie said before hanging up the phone. "What's going on?"

"I did an awful thing, and I want you all to know I am so sorry." Vera spoke. "Three months ago, I was able to talk your parents and father into letting you get the house. You see, I gave them the idea to let you live there rant free for a while and they paid the bills. Then after wards you gotten used to it, we would cut you off."

"Yea, we know aunty Vera, that was the deal." Cassie said.

"Well, the deal went south. Today I just heard your fathers talking amongst them self's. Apparently, they haven't been paying a cent of your bills."

"Wait-what?" Cassie asked her aunt.

"They've been making the…people add up the money." Vera said, both Jacqui and Cassie looked at each other with shocked expressions. The anger that was boiling inside of Cassie stomach was so strong, her face began to turn red. Jacqui stares in horror at her friends anger, last time this happened, Cassie accidently killed their fourth grade class pet hamster snuffles, because a bunch of boys were laughing at her because she had a period accident. Which wasn't her fault, it just came out and the young girl didn't know what to do.

"Cassie?" Jacqui asked in fear, the young woman takes a deep breath in, and then lets out a very long sigh.

"Get. Me. My. Parents."

(2AM)

"YOU ALL FUCKING MONSTERS YOU KNOW THAT!?" Cassie shouted at her parents and Jacqui parents. The four adults were sitting at the couch staring at the young blonde as she had a fit. Behind her was Jacqui, Jin, Takeda, Kenshi and Scorpion. When Takeda heard from Jacqui what had happened, he asked his father and his master to join him to their home. You know, just in case things got messy. The four males were in the kitchen nippling on some cake Jacqui had given them.

"Cassie, this is just a learning faze." Sonya said, But Cassie was not buying it.

"A learning faze?" Cassie asked. "You call putting your daughters in DEBT, a learning faze? If that's what parents are doing now and days, I understand why Child services are always being called!"

"That's too far." Johnny said to his daughter, the young girl glared at her father, even when wearing sunglasses, Johnny could see the green energy glow in her eyes.

"We had a deal, A CONTRACTED SIGNED DEAL!" Cassie shouted. "We stuck to your fucking rules, and you PROMISED a rent free house!" Cassie somewhat lied, she did break the rules when it came to the boys in the house. But she was to pissed to admit her own failure. "But instead, you throw us into a poll full of shit! Now WERE in debt with that bank AND other companies!"

"Okay, I can see why your upset, but you need to calm your roll missy!" Jax shouted at Cassie, the young woman takes a breath in before continuing to speak.

"Your right, I am a little disrespectful, but your four still fucked us over!" Cassie said.

"Eh, you guys will be fine." Johnny said with a smirk.

"Its 30,000 dollars! And we need to come up with that kind of money in a week!" Jacqui shouted from the kitchen.

"I demand that you pay that bill and leave us alone!" Cassie shouted at her father.

"You must have lost your mind! I am your father! You don't yell at me." Johnny shouted at his daughter.

"And you must have done drugs to be willing to but your daughter in that kind of shit hole!" Cassie shouted. "I can't pay that bill! I am not rich like you."

"Well, you should have thought of that before moving out Cassie." Johnny said, Cassie left eyes twitches in annoyance at her fathers words.

"I hate you." Cassie said.

"Keep talking like that and I will write you out of my will." Johnny said with an omnostiouse grin.

"Not if I kill you first." Cassie said, making Johnny laugh hard at his daughter.

"She is actually thinking about doing it, mister Cage." Kenshi said, making Johnny stop his laughter and look at his daughter.

"Okay, I see why your so pissed off, and I have a solution to your problems." Johnny said, Jacqui rolled her eyes before she knew this was not going to end well. "I will personally pay this bill off…if you come back home with me. And the same goes for you Jacqui!" Johnny said, both girls eyes widen in anger, Jacqui slams her fist down on the tile kitchen counter, scaring the four men near her.

"I fucking knew it! You four plan this!" Jacqui shouted. "You people are horrible!"

"We love you very much." Vera said with a small hint of fear in her voice, she was in a room of skilled fighters.

"I don't know why, but I get this strange feeling that everyone in this room needs to die." Takeda said randomly, everyone in the room looked in Takeda directions. Everyone having a different expression on their face on what to say on that. Takeda smiles and walks out of the room with a small blush across his face. Kenshi stares in the direction of his son for a few minutes before looking at Scorpion. Cassie rolled her eyes before looking at the adults.

"You know what, get out of my house, I don't want to even look at you right now!" Cassie shouted. After the parents of the girl leave the area, Scorpion and Kenshi gains the girls attention.

"You must leave this house." Kenshi tells the girls. Cassie lifts her hands up in the air and sighs.

"I hate my life right now!" She moaned.

"Why?" Jacqui asked.

"I sense something off. This place gives off a strange aura, one that is not common in earthrealm." Scorpion said.

"An aura that has been on Takeda for a while." Kenshi said. "I worry about him."

"Now that you mention it, Takeda has been acting weird lately." Jin said as he begins to think back on a mission he and Takeda went on a week ago. "Last week were searching for a murder who was kidnapping girls and selling them off in the black market. When we found the guy, Takeda did something…scary."

"What he do?" Cassie asked.

"He…used his powers to blow the guys' head up. And then he laughed at it." Jin said, his facial expression literally told everyone that he was scared. Scorpion rose from his seat and makes his way to the door. But before he left, he turns his body around and shouted for Takeda name. In seconds, the young ninja in training ( **Even though he completed his trials, I still think he's in training** ) came running down the stairs and appeared in front of his master. The two leave the house, as they did, Jacqui looks up at the mirror and gasped, for she saw a man hanging above Takeda head. She turns her body to look at her boyfriend to see that he was completely fine. In fact, he was standing right behind her.

"Night babe." He tells her, he then leans down and kisses her on the lips. It wasn't a long kiss, something small and passionate. He then gives her a wink, making the young girl blush. He then wishes his father and friend goodnight before walking away from them. Once out of the house, Jacqui looks at the mirror, the hanging man was gone. Jacqui shrugs her shoulders and lets it go.

"Must be stress."


	5. Chapter 5

"What are we going to do?" Jacqui asked as she stared at all the bills. "How the fuck can we pay all this!?"

"This was their plan; we should have never taken up that STUPID deal!" Cassie shouted as she banged the table with her fist. "Paid the bills my ass! Now were in debt!"

"I am going to fucking murder them!" Jacqui shouted as she throws the papers onto the ground. The two girls were in Sonya office looking through the bills that they received this morning. So far, they owed 30,000 dollars to the people who provide service to their house. Much to the girl's annoyance.

"We can't pay this in a week." Cassie said. "Unless we sale our organs, were screwed."

"How much you think a kidney would go?" Jacqui asked, making Cassie giggle.

"Hey!" Takeda said as he walks into the room, behind him was Jin. The two older girls wave and nod to them before thinking of a solution to their problems. What they didn't realize that their solution was sitting right in front of them.

"You two okay?" Jin asked as he took a seat at Sonya desk. Takeda takes a seat next to Jacqui on the couch, the young girl then rest her head on his shoulder while pouting.

"Oh nothing, just our parents FUCKED us over in the cruellest way!" Cassie said.

"Oh yea…?" Jin asked.

"We got this house, they promised to pay the bills if we paid rent and follow some of their rules. After three months, they come to us with news saying…" Cassie adjust her glasses and pretends to be her father. "Listen sugar's! We decided that you need to become adults, so here's the BILLS WE NEVER PAID, and your uncle old debt to the bank. Plus, you owe us for keeping the bank off your ass's. So you gotta pay 30,000 by next Saturday." Cassie said.

"They literally left you in an ocean of sharks covered in meat." Jin said sarcastically.

"They're really not going to help you?" Takeda asked.

"No, but remember the deal they offered us another deal." Jacqui says, she then clears her voice and begins doing an appreation of her father. "Y'all came come back home with us and live by our rules like old times! And we will happily pay off this debt!"

"Your fathers are evil." Takeda said.

"Tell us about it. I wish I could do something just to piss them off so fucking much!" Cassie said.

"How much do you owe again?" Takeda asked.

"30,000$, 15,000 to the bank, 13,000 to all the people who proved service to us, and 2,000 to our parents. Why are we paying them?" Jacqui asked Cassie.

"Because my mom signs our pay checks." Cassie responded.

"Do you take checks?" Takeda asked, Jacqui looked at him funny before responding:

"Huh?"

"Nothing…" Takeda muttered under his breath, he stands up from the couch and walks away from his friends. Once out of the room, Jin looks at his comrades with a worried to say:

"Okay, Scorpion and Kenshi wants us at the Temple NOW." Jin said

"What's wrong?" Jacqui asked.

"Its about Takeda…he's umm…acting strange and the clan notices." Jin said, the two girls looked at each other with worried faces. After his illness, Takeda was acting a bit strange, in fact, he's hasn't been himself, although Jacqui did like the event in the shower. She was worried about Takeda. The two girls shove aside the bills and made their way to the temple of the Shirai Ryu village. There, they found Kenshi and Scorpion meditating on something.

"Hello?" Cassie spoke, waking the two out of their trans. Kenshi looks in Cassie direction and spoke:

"Where is Takeda?" He asked.

"I don't know, he just bolted out of the building." Cassie respond, Kenshi looks to the ground and sighs.

"Sit, we must talk." Kenshi said, the three young adults sat in front of the elders. Once done, Scorpion begins to speak.

"You want me to do what now?"

Jacqui asked the man in yellow who was sitting in front to her. Cassie and Jin were blushing from ear to ear, while Kenshi was lookind down to the ground in shame.

"I want you to have sex with Takeda." Scorpion said.

"How do you even know were having sex?" Jacqui asked.

"I can read Takeda memories...while he sleeps." Kenshi said, with a small hint of shame in his voice. Cassie stared at the old man for a good three minutes before saying:

"Does anyone here find that disturbing?" Cassie asked, Jacqui shrugs her friend question and continued with hers.

"So, you want me to have sex with Takeda? Would like me to soak the condom in holy water while I am at it?" Jacqui asked.

"You two don't use condoms." Kenshi responded.

"This is not some horror American movie miss Briggs!" Scorpions shouted at the young woman before banging his fist to the floor. Jacqui eyes widen in shock and fear at the man reaction. "This is life or death! Your lover is slowly being eaten away by a spirit and you are making jokes!"

"I didn't mean to!" Jacqui said as her arms raised in the air in a defensive stance. "Look, I will do whatever you guys need me to do. Lets just keep this away from my father."

"Why?" Scorpion asked.

"He still thinks I am a virgin." Jacqui said, Kenshi looks at her and chuckles as if she told a joke.

(Later that day)

Takeda was in his room that lied beneath the Shirai Ryu temple. Because of his rank, and where he came from, Takeda lived somewhat away from the villagers and their life's. He was sitting on his bed, sketching a picture in his sketch book that Jacqui had bought him for his birthday. The young male was in his own little world of colors and lines, when suddenly his phone rang. He looks over at his bed pillow and saw his IPhone light up (I can just see the military giving him a phone that was expensive) with Jacqui face on it. Takeda smiles as he reachs to the phone to answer it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hello Takeda, how have you been?" Jacqui asked in a low voice.

"You okay?" Takeda asked, her voice seemed a little off to him.

"Oh…I am so sorry. You see…" Jacqui said as she stares at the poster cards Cassie had made for Jacqui. The blonde girl was holding the up cards for her friend to say on the phone because let's face it, Jacqui couldn't be sexy if it meant saving her life. So Cassie here was giving her a helping hand. Takeda was on speaker phone as they talked so that Cassie could hear his voice.

"I am so horny." Jacqui said in a very sarcastic voice. Cassie gives her a sarcastic looks as she removes the card for the next one. "Today after you left I accidently drank a love potion. Now I need some loving's from my ninja boy." Jacqui read, this time she was being seductive.

"But I cannot leave, my master rest and it is late." Takeda said. "Maybe in the morning."

"Morning?" Jacqui asked, Cassie looks to the ground for a few seconds before coming up with a plan. She write's down a few things on a blank poster, she then shows Jacqui, giving her the cue to read.

"But Takeda, I am so lonely that I feel like I am burning for you." Jacqui read. "I wish you were here…with me…naked." Jacqui said as a blush appears on her face. Cassie gives the girl a thumbs up at her performance.

"I'LL BE THERE IN 30 MINUTES!" Takeda shouted before hanging up the phone. Jacqui then looks at Cassie:

"You have been reading WAY too much Erika Mitchell novels!" Jacqui said as she walks over to her closet to pull out a dress she NEVER thought she would wear again. "Hello old friend." Jacqui muttered under her breath.

"He's coming, now you do remember what to do if anything happens?" Cassie asked.

"Scream till someone comes." Jacqui said as she undoes her cornrows with a purple comp.

(Call for me)

A voice rang in Jacqui head, it was Kenshi. He and Scorpion were in the attic of the house, right above Jacqui bedroom. The young woman nods her head as she strips her clothes while undoing her cornrolls.

"I know, I know." Jacqui said. Cassie walks over to Jacqui door to leave the room, but stopped when she heard the doorbell go off.

"That was a quick 30 minutes." Cassie said as she heads towards the door. She opens it and stared in shock at the person in front of her.

"Erron?" Cassie asked. "What are you doing here? And how do you know where I live?" The blonde girl asked the man in the mask. He looks down to the ground and sighs.

"I cannot believe I am going to do this…" Erron said. "I need your….help."

"Yea, you still haven't answer my question on how you found my home." Cassie says as she adjusted her sunglasses.

"My lord told me…before it came." Erron said, Cassie nodded her head and welcomed the man inside her home. She then sends her mother and father an emergency text message before continuing her conversation. Erron takes a seat in the living on her couch that was in front of the TV. Cassie takes a seat on the coffee table in front of him.

"My home was invaded by a man in a black hood. He had this ability to turn people into…diamond like statues." Erron said. "My lord and the others were fleeing the when this person came, in a fit of rage my lord tried to fight him. But he lost, and in exchange, this person turned him into a diamond."

"Is he still alive?" Cassie asked.

"We believe so, some of the other villagers who turned beforehand was presented to us. We were able to feel a heartbeat, but he seem to be sleeping." Erron said. "Long story short, when most of our army was gone, we decided to come here for your assistance…"

"Funny, last time it was the other way around. And you guys betrayed us, so why should we help you?" Cassie asked.

"Because that thing with the diamond powers is coming here, in fact, lord says its originally from here." Erron said, making Cassie stare to the ground in worry.

"You stay here, I need to inform superiors." Cassie said as she walks away from the Male dressed in red, she leaves alone in the room for a few seconds before walking back into the room.

"Give me your gun."

Must have lost your mind." Erron said, but that did not stop Cassie from sticking her hand out for his gun. The males sighed before pulling his pistol out of his holster and gave it to Cassie. The young woman takes the gun and proceeds to the kitchen to answer the texts her parents sent her. They were on their way down to her house now. Jacqui walks down the stairs wearing clothes she dreaded with all her heart. She was wearing a royal blue tight night club that stopped a few inches below her thighs. The top part was a big V cut that went past her breast, exposing them half way. The dress was being held up by thin straps that were black to match her 5 inch heel pumps. Her hair was no longer in its cornroll style, but now long and wavy that went past her shoulder.

"Cassie!" Jacqui shouted as she looks for her friend. "Can I borrow your red lip-gloss!" She shouted, not noticing the man in red in her living room.

"In my personal opinion, the purple would be better." Cassie said as she leaves the room to get the makeup for her friend. Once gone, Erron began to scan the girl, staring at her long legs and big behind.

"Who you dressed up for?" Erron asked, making Jacqui look over her shoulder with widen eyes.

"The fuck you doing here!?" She shouted.

"Easy girl, I mean no harm." Erron said.

"Last time I heard that, I had a bullet traveling from my ass to my mouth! Thank god for magic!" Jacqui said with a small hint of venom on her tongue. Cassie then enters the room with a orange box in both of her hands. She sets it on the kitchen counter before opening it.

"He needs our help; we can kill him later." Cassie said. "Right now, you need to get ready."

"Fine! Can't fight in heels anyway." Jacqui said as she begins to dig through Cassie make up box. But before she could even apply her eyeliner, the door rang, making Cassie sighed. She looks through the peep-hole and say her parents there. She opens the door and lets them in.

"Well, I never thought I come back in here again." Johnny said in a joking matter.

"Jacqui, your going out?" Sonya asked the young woman. Jacqui nods her head as she tries not to mess up her eyeliner. Sadly, to say, she screws up. She looks over to her uncle Johnny and said:

"Could someone give me a hand?" She asked, the old man nods his head and walks over to Jacqui. Within a second, he begins to apply make-up on her face like a professional. Then again he was in the acting world, he should know how to apply make-up.

"Might I suggest the purple lipstick." Johnny says as he picks up Cassie purple lips stick, he then applies in on Jacqui lips without hesitation. Cassie and Sonya attention went from Johnny and Jacqui to Erron.

"So, tell me of your problem." Sonya ordered the young man. But before the make could explain, the door rang yet again, but this time Jacqui answered it to see her father in the door way. Upstairs in the Attic was Kenshi and Scorpion, the two older men were faceplaming themselves.

"I do believe we should have done this at the temple." Kenshi said.

"I agree."

Kikkie: Thanks for reading, please R&R and tell me what you think of the story so far!


	6. Chapter 6

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

Jacqui asked her father as the old man makes his way into the building. Cassie looks in Jacqui direction with a confused face.

"I heard were going out, just wanted to see the man taking my baby girl out." Jax said as he lights up a cigar. Jacqui sighed at her father as if he had lost his mind.

"Dad, who I go out with is my business, and I would appreate if you left." Jacqui said.

"Why?" Jax asked.

"Because you punch everyone I date." Jacqui said. This sparks up an argument between the father daughter, their words were so loud that Kenshi and Scorpion were covering their ears.

"These people must learn meditation." Kenshi said as he covers his ears.

"Or go to theraby." Scorpion muttered under his breath, behind the two male was a dark figure with yellow eyes staring down as them. A silver whip slowly falls to the ground and slithers its way towards the two…

(Back to down stairs)

"Oh my god, get out of here!" Jacqui ordered her father, she grabs his arm and forcefully drags him towards the door. Once in front of the white painted door, she opens it to see Takeda standing in the door way. Without second thought, Jax punches Takeda straight to the ground, making Jacqui gasped.

"DADDY!" Jacqui shouted as she runs to Takeda side, the tip of Takeda nose was bent to the side like a bent fish fin. Jacqui sighs as she forcefully cracks his nose back into place by using her thumbs. Takeda moans and groans in pain as she does this. Once back in place, Jacqui helps him back to his feet, she then drags the young man into her home, pushing her father forcefully aside as she did this. Once inside, she throws him to the couch, he landed right next to Erron. She then looks at Cassie and nods her head, Cassie leaves the room and heads up stairs. Once gone, Takeda looks at Erron Black and smiles.

"So…why are you here?" Takeda asked the man in red.

"Mind your dam business boy." Erron said as he turns his head to look at Takeda. His eyes then widen in fear. He reaches behind him and pulls out his spare pistol, pointing it straight to Takeda head. Everyone in the room looks at Erron in worry and fear.

"Put the gun down!" Johnny ordered Erron, but the man in red did no such thing.

"You're the one." Erron said. "You turned everyone into diamonds!"

"What?" Sonya asked.

"Great, he's lost it!" Jacqui as she rolled her eyes, she then hears a small scream coming from the basement. Everyone, expect for Erron, attention goes straight for the roof of the house.

"CASSIE!?" Sonya shouted, but her daughter did not respond. In a state pf fear and panic, she runs towards the staircase to find her daughter, only to be stopped when Cassie body went flying towards her, making the older woman fall to the ground hard with her daughter on top of her.

"I can't feel my ribs…" Sonya moaned in pain. Cassie stood up and pulled out her gun. She then begins to shoot the roof of her home, making Jacqui run to her in fear.

"What are you doing!?" Jacqui shouted.

"Something in the basement!" Cassie shouted. "Two of them." Cassie said as she holds her position, the room then goes dead silent, everyone frozen in place. Until…

 _CREAK-CREAK_

Everyone in the area heard it, footsteps hitting the ground on the roof above them. Jacqui eyes were glued to the white painted roof above their heads, following the footsteps sounds with her eyes. Cassie were pointing her guns at the roof, preparing for an attack. And while everyone waited, Takeda stared at the man pinting the gun at him. His eyes were also to the roof, so he didn't see Takeda lift his leg to kick him in the stomach. In pain, Erron scrunches and shoots the ground, making Cassie shot his feet in fear. One of her bullets actually hits him in the middle of his feet, making the male scream in pain. Takeda took this chance to punch him to the ground, he then pulls out his whips and smacks Erron on his back, leaving a line on his back that ripped through his clothes and skin. He then looks to the roof and said:

" ** _Y'dea moil venomo se lada._** "

Before anyone could say anything, two figures break down from the roof and onto the main floor. Cassie sighs as she stares at the roof. The two figures that fell before then looked like Kenshi and Scorpion, only they were moving breathing Diamonds.

"That's going to cost thousands asshole!" Cassie shouted at the two diamond figures walk towards Takeda. The young man in the middle was smiling as his eyes began to glow from yellow to brown.

"Takeda?" Jacqui asked. The yellow glowing eyes make their way in Jacqui direction, they sent shivers down her spine.

"Come Jacqui. We leave." Takeda spoke, but not in his usual voice. He sounds different, his speech patterns were different.

"Who are you?" Cassie asked.

"My name matters not, for you all will be my slaves. But for now, Jacqui, come here." Takeda said, but Jacqui does not move an inch, making Takeda smirk.

"Fine, but remember this, you will be running to me very soon." He tells them, he then raises his hand in the air, giving the diamond Kenshi the cure to throw a smoke bomb towards them. The room was covered in white substance powder that had gotten EVERYWHERE! Literally, when the smoke cleared, the room was covered in powder, making Cassie left eyes twitch in anger.

"DAMMIT! I HAVE TO CLEAN THIS FUCKING MESS!" Cassie shouted.

 _ **Kikkie: Sorry for the late chapter, been busy. Anyway, thank you for reading, please R &R and stay tune for the next chapter XD**_


	7. Chapter 7

"This is the worst day ever…"

Jacqui moaned as she removes her heels. Her father and Sonya were screaming at Cassie and demanding to what is going on, while Erron counts his bullets.

"Its not so bad…" Johnny said, patting the young woman back.

"Not so bad?" Jacqui asked. "My boyfriend is possessed by a demon, I am about to lose this house, and MY BOYFRIEND IS POSSESED BY A DEMON!" Jacqui shouted at Johnny. "Today could NOT get any worse.

"Uh…Jacqui…" Cassie said, making her best friend look at her. She gives her sign to walk towards her and the two older adult. She does as told and walks towards them, once close, Cassie points to her mother to say:

"They knew this house was haunted!" Cassie shouted, Jacqui eyes widen in shock and anger. Johnny eyes widen at the word KNEW and walked over to the four.

"Wait, you knew this house was haunted?" Johnny asked. "And you told Jax but not me?"

"Jax and I already knew the place was haunted from day one. We and a couple of soldiers were the ones who sealed him away." Sonya explained. "Didn't think he'd get out."

"You did what?" Jacqui asked her family, Sonya sighed before responding:

"My uncle job was to keep the spirits in check. I was going to give you the house in exchange that you kept the spirit door closed in this house…I forgot when we started to…you know?"

"Screw us over?" Cassie asked. "Not only did you put us in debt, but you let us SLEEP in a ghost possessed house! What is wrong with you?" The young blonde woman shouted, Jax looks at his daughter with a worried face. Instead of anger, he saw his daughter staring at the ground as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Jacqui?" Jax spoke, the young girl looks at her father with a confused face.

"You didn't know…right?" Jacqui asked, Jax scratches the back of his head for he could not answer his daughter question. The young girl sighs before saying:

"Takeda is possessed by a ghost who has the power to change people into his diamond warriors…" Jacqui spoke. "Half of nether realm is a jewel box, and two of our allies are diamond slaves…and you have the NERVE to lecture us about being adults?" Jacqui spoke to the two.

"Well if you stuck to the rules, then maybe none of this would have happened!" Sonya shouted at Jacqui.

"What rule?" Jacqui asked.

"The one where we said no boys in the house! The spirit can only possess men when they sleep." Sonya shouted. "And I don't know why your freaking out, Takeda possess by a solider. It takes three male scarifies to bring the king!" Jacqui eyes widen as she looks over to Cassie in fear, she then bites her bottom lips before saying:

"Can you dumb that down for me?" Jacqui asked.

"Also, if these spirits only possess men when they sleep in this house, how come your uncle never got possessed?" Johnny asked.

"My Uncle was originally an Aunty." Sonya said, making Johnny nod his head. She then looks at Cassie and Jacqui to say:

"Beneth this house lies the coffins of **King Long-wa** , and two soldiers. The two soldiers must possess a male body before the king can possess a male body. Once the King finds a body, the two soldiers sacrifices themselves to the king to give him power."

"Oh fuck…" Cassie muttered under her breath. "Yea, Takeda possessed by the king."

"Why do you say that?" Jax asked.

"Because **I** might have broken that rule… **twice**." Cassie said with a small blush on her face. Before Johnny could say anything, or shout anything, Sonya communicator rang. The older woman digs into her pocket and pulls it out.

"Hello?" Sonya spoke, it was man speaking in Japanese, and he sounded scared. Sonya tries to calm the man down, but her efforts are useless. Everyone in the room could hear the man shouting out something that they all knew:

"HELP!"

A minute later the phone call cuts off, making Sonya eyes widen. She closes the call log and uses her phone tracker to see where the caller came from:

"It was the Shiria Ryu village temple. Someone must have used the emergency communicator there." Sonya said, making Jacqui eyes widen in fear.

"Why are we just standing here, we have to go!" Jacqui shouted as she heads towards her front door, only to be stopped by Erron himself. He grabs her elbow and shakes his head in shame.

"Your either brave or stupid." Erron said. "Your going to need an army to fight the guy who turn neather realm into diamonds."

" **Bitch, I AM an army**." Jacqui said as she yanks her elbow out of Erron grip. Erron smirk under his mask before looking to the others to say:

"At this point of my life I have seen some crazy shit." Erron said.

"I believe that." Cassie said with a smirk as she crosses her arms.

"But this…king you spoke of, has special abilities. He was able to turn Kahn into a diamond without breaking a sweat. He then turned Ferra against Torr by just looking at him. Now he is the new king of Nether realm. If I was you, I'd pick up an army before going after him."

"We don't have time for that!" Jacqui shouted. "Nor do we have an army."

"Then what do you plan to do when you get close to the so called king?" Erron asked.

"Punch him till his spirit goes back into his coffin." Jacqui said, making Erron chuckle. It then hits Sonya:

"Raiden, he might know a thing or two about this crap." She said as she pulls out her communicator and begins to dial his number.

"Great, all I wanted was a house, now I have a mission." Cassie muttered under her breath.

(Shiria Ryu village)

After the turning every single Shiria Ryu villager into a diamond statue, Takeda, or shall we say Long-wa, sat in the chair of the leader. In front of his were Scorpion and Kenshi, both chained and restrained to the ground like wild beast. Long-Wa had turned them back into human because they were hard to keep as diamonds. Especially Kenshi, his telekinesis does come in handy when getting possessed.

"Vile creature, release my student!" Scorpion shouted, making Long-Wa smirk down at the man in yellow.

"Oh I am so sorry Hanzo Hasashi, are the chains not hot enough for you?" Long-wa asked, he then lifts his head back and chuckles. Hanzo glares at the boy with anger. "What's wrong…master?" Long-Wa spoke as he looks down at Hanzo. "Upset? Or are you scared that I will erase the clan you worked so hard to keep intact?"

"I will kill you!" Hanzo shouted, he tries his hardest to attack Long-Wa, but could hardly move due to the chains. Kenshi sighs as he stares the boy. He uses all his power to contact Takeda through his telekinesis, only to stop when Long-Wa kicks him in the face.

"Enough old man, Takeda in a place you cannot find!" Long-Wa spoke. Kenshi tilts his head down in shame at Long-Wa words.

"What's wrong old man?" Long-Wa asked. "Scared of losing another love one? But then again you did leave your son in the hands of a psychopath. So his death wouldn't really matter to you, now would it?"

"You do not know me." Kenshi spoke.

"Your right, I only know from Takeda's head. And you want to know what's inside, hate." Long-Wa spoke. "He still harbors hate towards you for abandoning him. And I would to, I mean, you had a decade to see him! Hell, send a happy birthday card to him! But no, you wait till he becomes a man to see him. I mean, you left him alone with feelings of pain and suffering, the kid just lost his mother. That is literally a time of need when a dad is needed the most. But oh no, you just had to get revenge, and leave Takeda to his feelings."

"I did not know." Kenshi spoke.

"Of course you didn't, even though you could read minds." Long-wa said in a very sarcastic tone of voice. "I guess you couldn't read your sons, oh well. The past doesn't matter now, what matters now is that I am here and soon **WE WILL ALL BE HAPPY**."

"What do you mean?" Kenshi asked.

"Oh, you'll see, but first, I need a bride." Long-Wa said. "And from his memories, I have the perfect woman in mind. But first, I must prepare the ritual." He said, he raises his hand in the air and claps. Making Diamond soliders march into the throne room like room.

"Take them to the holding cells, and chain them to the walls." Long-wa said. The soliders nodded their heads before grabbing them. Once out of the room, a figure from the shadows appear before Long-wa, the young man smiles.

"D'hvora, Mileena, Skarlet, I have a job for you."

 _ **Kikkie: Yay, chapter done! Also Mileena alive in my story, couldn't think of anyone else that wouldn't be awesome. Also Skarlet in there, never used her in a fanfic before. ANYWAY, thank you for reading, please review and I will see you in the next chapter. Until then, have a great Thanksgiving!**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Great, were going to the fraud." Sonya muttered under her breath as makes her way into the thunder gods temple. Like always, the outside of the temple had monks praying in the rain, much to Sonya annoyance.

"Were here to save Takeda, so shut up." Cassie said with a small hint of anger in her voice. She, Sonya, Jacqui and Jin were making through way into the temple. Once inside, they were greeted by Raiden himself.

"I know why you are here." Raiden spoke. "And I have already prepared the tools we need to save Takeda."

"Can you see into the future?" Cassie asked.

"No, Jin sent me a text message." Raiden said, making the group nod at his response. "We must bring Takeda to the temple."

"He turns people into diamonds." Jin said in a very sarcastic voice. "He also has an army."

"You have a Jacqui." Raiden said as he walks over to Jacqui he then places a hand on Jacqui shoulder. "You look just like your ancestor."

"Ancestor?" Jacqui asked. Raiden looks down at her with a confused face.

"You're a decent of Minalia family, you do not know of this?" Raiden asked, Jacqui stared at the man as if he had lost his mind.

"Minalia family? Who were they, a Japanese cult?" Jacqui asked in a very sarcastic voice.

"They were the first African family in history to learn the secrets of the mountains." Raiden said. "Because of their knowledge, the gods blessed them with knowledge beyond that of humans. And because of this knowledge they became immune to many things in the world."

"You still lost me." Jacqui said.

"Your immune to magic." Raiden said, kind of dumbing his words a bit. "Hacent you ever notice this."

"I have never been in a situation where magic would effect me." Jacqui said.

"It never acquired to you that Cassie Energy does not touch you, Jin fire cant burn you or Takeda can't read your mind?" Raiden pointed out. Jacqui closes her eyes and begins to thing, but no memories of those events ever accord to her.

"If my family is immune to magic, why did my father become Shinok slave? And the time I was possessed by that weird magic the dragon cast on me." Jacqui asked.

"That is a good question, and one I cannot answer." Raiden said. "But that is something to learn another time. For now, we must prepare you for battle. You might be the only one immune to King Long-wa diamond abilities. That is why he wants you by his side."

"I rather die." Jacqui muttered under her breath.

"He will not kill you. But he might us you for something."

"Uh…can we get back to making a plan to defeat Takeda." Cassie said, interrupting the two conversation. Jacqui nodded her head.

"So, in order to defeat Takeda, you must bring him here so that I can perform an exorcism." Raiden said. Before Jacqui could respond, A dagger nearly sliced her nose off. Good thing she a quick person. The group look towards the attack and gasped.

"Mileena?" Cassie spoke as the woman in pink walks towards them. Behind her was Skarlet and D'vohra. Much to the group shock.

"Wait, I thought you hated Mileena, D'vohra?" Jin asked.

"I do anything for lord Long-wa." D'vohra said, making the group sigh. Cassie pulls out her pistol and held it on her hip.

"We come for the girl." Skarlet says as she pulls her blades out.

"Which one?" Cassie said in her sarcastic/joking matter. Jacqui rolled her eyes and got into a fight postion.

"Tell that asshole he can come here." Jacqui said.

"So you can perform exorcism? No!" D'vohra said, she opens her mouth and lets a large sworm of flies come out of her body. In horror, Sonya pulls out a smoke bomb and throws it at D'vohra, making her flies go everywhere in the temple. Cassie and Jin charge at D'vohra, while Sonya went after Mileena. Skarlet charges at Raiden, leaving Jacqui to deal with the flies trying to devour her skin.

"AHHHHHH!" Jacqui shouted as she ran outside, waving her arms in the air frantically, trying to keep the bugs off her body. D'vohra (I am just going to call them tenticals…) tenticals kept blocking any attacks Cassie or Jin made to her, she even blocks Jin arrows. Mileena kept switching places with Skarlet, confusing Raiden and Sonya a lot. As the group fought, they didn't stop to notice the main hall doors were slowly being closed by D'vohra bugs. Jacqui on the other hand notice and ran towards the doors, but was to late, she was locked outside with flesh eating bugs. They kept bitting and ripping her skin off, much to her annoyance. In panic, she runs over to one of Raiden magical fire lamps and grabs it, she swings it in the air, killing a few, and making the rest fly away. Once gone, a dark figure appears behind her:

"Hello Jacqui." A voice said, Jacqui looks over her shoulder and saw Takeda, or morally Long-wa, walking towards her. Dressed in golden silks of Takeda training days. His hair was no longer its dark shade of brown, but now is a light shade of yellow. His eyes glow light shade of sky blue, he looked completely different, much to Jacqui horror.

"Ugh, I hate blondes." Jacqui muttered.

"Ah, I thought you liked this style Jacqui." He spoke. "Well, you'll learn to love it soon."

"Or, you can march your but in that temple, and we can perform a ritual." Jacqui said.

"Can I get a kiss?" He asked, Jacqui shakes her head no, making Long-Wa chuckle a little. He then reaches to his back and pulls a kitana out. Jacqui hands ball up into a fist, she then puts on her enhancers and turns them on, making them spit out electricity. Inside the temple, the three female warriors have been defeated and are now tied up to a pole in the temple. Raiden sighs as he looks around, he then asked:

"Where's Miss Briggs?" Raiden asked, Cassie looks around the room but could not find her friend. In panic, she walks over to the entrance opens the doors to see Jacqui fighting Long-Wa. The young woman had cuts all over her uniform, but Long-wa had a black eye. Cassie charges at Long-Wa to help her friend, but stops when Long-Wa threw his sword to her feet. Making her stop charging at him, this also made Jacqui stop attacking him.

"This is getting tiring." Long-wa said, he then digs into his pocket and pulls out a red gem, he throws it to the ground. It prochets an image that brought horror to Jacqui, it was her mother and she was being restrain by two on Long-Wa soliders.

"She's so beautiful." Long-Wa said. " I see where you get your looks."

"YOU BASTERD!" Jacqui shouted, making Long-Wa roll his eyes at her comment.

"I am too tired to deal with you, and also out number." Long-Wa said as he points to the group of fighters behind Jacqui, Sonya see's Vera being restrained and gasped.

"What the fuck?" Sonya asked.

"Oh yea, as I was saying…" Long-Wa spoke as he makes the gem levitate into his hand. "Vera awaits death in her home. But she could be spared if you come with me now Jacqui."

Long-Wa said, he then reaches a hand out to the young woman. Jacqui stared at the image of her mother being held down by two diamond sharia ryu ninja's. Their swords pressing against her neck as she moans in pain. Her top looked to have been ripped, showing off some parts of her bra. The woman looked like she put on a fight, but was not strong enough. It was a long minute, but it felt an hour to Jacqui. Ether go with this magic-powered dead god and porssible become his slave wife, or watch her mother daughter. It was a dammed or be dammed situation here, and Jacqui did not like it.

"Well?" Long-wa asked, Jacqui sighs as she removes her gunlets, she then throws them to the ground and walks over to Long-wa. Once in front of him, she crosses her arms before asking:

"Will you spare my mother?" Jacqui asked, Long-Wa blows air towards the gem, making his soldiers remove the swords away from Vera neck. They then throw her body to the ground, making her moan and cry in pain. Long-Wa then crushes the gem in his hand. He then grabs Jacqui by her breads and smiles:

"Before I leave, I want you all to know that you are invited to the ritual of engament, I hope to see you all there!" the group then watch Ling-Wa and Jacqui dissolve into mist right before their eyes. Mileena, D'vohra and Skarlet turn into mist as well. Cassie bit her bottom lips as she begins to think of a plan on how to approach this situation, Sonya was calling Johnny to inform Jax of what happened.

(Shiria Ryu Temple)

"FUCK!" Jacqui shouted as Long-wa straps her in chains like he did Kenshi and Scorpion. She sat right in front of Long-Wa, chained to the ground like an animal.

"I'm so sorry, does this hurt?" Long-Wa asked, Jacqui nods her head.

"My arms feel like they are gonna get pulled out of my body." Jacqui moaned as she leans her head to the ground. "If your going to kill me, do it now."

"Why would I kill?" Long-Wa asked.

"Because I rather not be one of your brainwashed slaves." Jacqui said, making Long-Wa chuckle.

"From Takeda memories, it would seems you had been under the control of someone at some point in your life. But what I plan to do with you is different." Long-wa said, making Jacqui look up at him. "I'm not going to turn you into a fighting machine like those dragon pigs did, no I am going to make you something special."

"Special?" Jacqui asked.

"You will see, but first we must prepare you for the ritual of engagement." He said before snapping his fingers, two sharia ryu ninja's walks over to Jacqui and unchain her. They then held her wrist with a death grip as they escorted out of the room. A few minutes later Skarlet, Mileena and D'vohra enters the room. In Mileena hands as a couple of blonde strings of long blonde hair. Long-Wa smiles at this before saying:

"Take it to Yinglou, I want new soldiers ASAP."

Kikkie: End of chapter 8! I am really getting into the series! I hope you all are enjoying it as well. Thank you for reading, please review and have a great day!


	9. Chapter 9

"VERA!"

Jax shouted as he unties his wife. After a very serious and scared conversation with Sonya, Jax rushed to his home, with Johnny, to find his wife bound and gag to the ceiling of their roof. The two men helped her down and gently set her on the couch where she moaned and groaned.

"Where's Jacqui?" Vera asked as she moves her sore muscles. Johnny bit his bottom lip and looks at his friend. Jax scratches the back of his head before saying:

"The men who attacked you, kidnapped our daughter Vera." Jax said. "If she didn't go with them, they would have killed you." Jax said, Vera sighed. It was weird to Johnny and Jax, she didn't seem worried about her daughter wellbeing, in fact, she seemed annoyed by it.

"600 hundred years…down the drain…" Vera muttered under her breath. "Where's Sonya?"

"Uh…600 years?" Johnny asked, but Vera ignored him, she extends her arm to Jax, holding it out as if she wanted something.

"Can I have your communicator, I have something to tell and I want everyone here." Vera said, Jax does as told and hands the phone to Vera. The woman then types in Vera number in the cellphone before sending a couple of text messages. Once done, she looks at Jax.

"Could you get me some advil, I have a headache." Vera said. An hour later everyone that was trying to figure out what was going on, including Raiden, arrived at the Briggs home. Once there, Vera sighed before saying:

"Jacqui might die before the end of the week." Vera spoke, making everyone in the room stare at her in disbelief.

"What do you mean she's going to die? How do you know she's going to die!?" Sonya asked.

"Because every Minalia family daughter dies when she turns 23 years old. Her spirit then leaves her body and thus creates…I don't know what to call us yet." Vera said, making Jax stare at her in confusion.

"Is there something you haven't told me in the 25 years we've been married?" Jax asked.

"I am a descended of a Greeks gods that sacrifices its daughters to stop chaos from awakening." Vera said in a very sarcastic tone of voice.

"Seriously?" Cassie asked.

"Only half true sweety." Vera said. "We stopped sacrifices YEARS ago. No, the truth is, I am a descended of Greek gods believe or not."

"I don't believe it, Greek gods aren't real." Sonya said.

"They are, they just don't interfered with earthrealm." Raiden corrected the woman, making Sonya sigh. Vera continued her story.

 _"Anyway, I am a descended of the god Ares and the Goddess Aphrodite. As most people know, if they took humanities or some Greek history class in college, Aphrodite was married to Hephaestus, a deformed god at birth. She was forced to marry him because Hephaestus trapped his mother in a steel chair after she threw him out the window, saying he wasn't beautiful. So Zeus offered Aphrodite to Hephaestus as his bride, but Aphrodite was not happy about this. Especially since she had eyes for another god, Ares, Hephaestus older brother of chaos and war. Aphrodite and Ares played and screwed around in secret, until one day they were caught by Hephaestus, who told his father in anger what had happen. So Zeus threaten that if he saw them together again, they both be doomed to earth. So the two started to meet secretly in the mountains to avoid Zeus. From what I have been told, they would make love in a pool of mud, so that Hephaestus could not smell his brother on his wife. Then one day, as they were making love, a child was born."_

"That quickly?" Cassie asked.

" _What can I say, they are gods." Vera said. "In fear of Zeus wrath, the two left the dark skin child in the mountains. But they were found eventually, the child crying was loud enough to wake up the gods that lived in Olympia. Especially Hera, she was beyond words pissed off at the thought of the kid being left alone in the mountains. So as punishment, the two love birds would have to go down to earth and retrieve the child. But luck was not on their side that day, for the child was taken away into the slave trade that was known as slavery. Dark time of history for us black people."_

"So, they lost the kid?" Jin asked.

" _Yep! And they weren't allowed back into Olympia until they found her. So after 50 years, they find her, an injured girl about to be hanged. In fear of Hera wrath, Ares created the civil war to free his daughter from death. Once that happened, the two were able to take their daughter to the outskirts of China to another god, Long-Wa. The diamond god promised to care for the girl in exchange for good seasons, which they did in exchange. As time went on the girl fell in love with a servant, and had a child. The child name was Aira, she served under Long-Wa as his assistance…or head maid, I don't remember. Anyway, Long-Wa fell in love with Aria, but she did not have the same feelings for him. She fell in love with an American soldiers that came to their village in search of medicine. Long-Wa was not pleased, he wanted Aira to himself, so he had the man executed in front of her to make a point. But she was pregnant at the time, so Long-wa tortured her until the child inside her was gone. And because of this, she wept for so long that her grandparents heard her cries and descended down to earth. When they learned of the horror, they took her back to Olympia to be with them, but because she was a human, she could not leave earth. So on her 22_ _nd_ _birthday, Zues took her to the mountains where her mother was concede and killed her. Thus freeing her soul to be with her grandparents, but leaving her human body here. The shock that Zeus attacked her with brought the child inside her back to life. This child then was…raped by Zeus… when she turned 16."_

"Like 90% of the creation of gods." Cassie muttered under her breath.

" _And like before, she wept, her grandparents heard this and killed her at the age of 22, but she was pregnant…and so on so forth. But eventually that cycle stopped when a male was born into the blood line. So instead of the spirit descending into the heavens to be with our family, Zeus blessed us with another ability…to make up for all the bullshit he's but us through. He gave us the abilities to open the gates of Olympia from earth. But this ability can only be activated if we die on our 22_ _nd_ _birthday."_

"Do you have this ability?" Jax asked, Vera shock her head no.

"I didn't believe when my grandmother told me. But I saw the diamond soldiers like the ones my mother told me of, and Long-wa, so that mean the stories are true…and the prophecy…"

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Jax asked.

" _Remember when I said Long-Wa was in love with Aire. Yea, there was a reason she went to Olympia. Long-wa is a god, he could easily pull her soul out of the afterlife and keep her to himself. She knew this and so did her parents, that is why she lives in Olympia, he can't get to her, and that is why he needs Jacqui. On her 23_ _rd_ _birthday, if she is killed, then Zeus will come from the heavens and bring her back to life, and with it, the power to open Olympia. And from guess, Long-wa would propyl use this info to not only get his love back, but to also destroy Olympia. But that's just a theory."_

"You knew about this all this time, and you never once mention it to me?" Jax asked in a very calm voice, but everyone in the room could tell he was about to snap.

"I thought it was just a fairytale my mom told me to go to bed." Vera said in defense. "I didn't know it was real! I never died before, and I didn't want to test that theory."

"Wait a minute!" Cassie shouted as she makes everyone in the room look at her. "Jacqui birthday is two months away. Why are we getting worried?" Cassie, both Vera and Jax looks down to the floor, scratching their heads.

"Actually…Jacqui REAL birthday is in a few hours…" Vera said, making Cassie stare at her in disbelief.

"What?" Cassie asked.

"When we were apply Jacqui to get into that school you two went in, uh, she was apparently to old to enter at the time, so we forge her a new birth certificate. After that we also celebrated her birthday on that day. Funny huh!" Vera said with a smile and fake chuckle in her voice.

"So when's her real birthday?" Cassie asked.

"In about a few hours." Vera said, making Cassie face palm herself.

"During this time, we could have probably saved her." Cassie said before raising her pistol to the air.

 **"TO THE HELECOPTER!"**

 **"WAIT!"**

Raiden shouted, making everyone in the room look at him. The older man pulls a bottle glowing orange liquids.

"Cassie Cage, when you are close enough to Takeda, I was you to pour this on him. I will free him from Long-wa spirit." Raiden said.

"What will happen to Long-wa?" Cassie as she as takes the bottle out of his hand. She then puts it away in one of her pockets.

"Long-wa is powerful enough to exist without a body. But with Takeda under his control, it is hard to attack him. Put once Takeda is out of his grasp, then we can plan a way of attack." Raiden explained, Cassie nods her head before shouting at her team to move out.

Kikkie: I wish Vera made an appearance in the game. I am curious on how she looks in 3D animation. Thank you for reading!


	10. IMPORTANT NEWS

_**Hey everyone! Kikkie here! I wanted to let you all know that I might be putting teh series on hold for a bit. The series isnt getting red that much and if no one is reading it then why continue it? YOu understand what I mean. If you are a fan and want the series to be continued please let me know. But until then, I think it will be put on hold for a put. Thank you for reading and have a lovely day!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Jacqui growls as the soldiers forcefully ties her hands to the back of a chair. Her hair was unbraided and was in a bun that had a flower sticking on top. She was wearing a white Cheongsam with yellow colored lily-pad flower patterns on it, the dress went down to her knee's, both sides of the dress had a slits that went to her hips. She wore white ankle strapped five inch heels, much to her annoyance, she hated heels. In front of her was a diamond female Shiria Ryu village doing her make up. She was applying a very dark color of red onto Jacqui lips, as she does this Long-Wa watches by the doorway, enjoying the sight of Jacqui trying not to kill the woman in front of her.

"You look amazing." Long-Wa said, but Jacqui didn't respond. Much to Long-Wa annoyance. He whistles at the woman, making her bow her head to him before leaving the room. Once gone, Jacqui looks at Long-wa.

"I hate your hair." She said.

"I think it's a good look for him." Long-wa said with a smirk on his face.

"What are you going to do with me?" Jacqui asked. "Use me in some sort of sacrifice ritual?"

"Kind of." Long-Wa said. "But it will not kill you-kill you, it will however change you in a big way." Long-Wa said, he then walks over to Jacqui and gently presses his hand to her left cheek. Stroking her soft skin with his bare hand. Jacqui felt disgust, this man in Takeda body was trying to have his way with her and it made her sick. Long-wa saw this and came up with an idea.

"You're so beautiful…but Cassie much prettier." Long-wa said, making Jacqui roll her eyes.

"Yea I know, she got tits and ass and you would love to put her in your harem of girls." Jacqui muttered.

"I would, and Takeda wouldn't mind it ether." Long-Wa said, making Jacqui look at him with a little worry on her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Oh, Takeda never told you? He had eyes for Cassie before hooking up with you." Long-wa said. "In fact, he only started to date you in order to make her jealous."

"Your lying!" Jacqui shouted. "Takeda loves me!"

"Now of course, but Jacqui, even you know that lust is stronger than love." The possessed Takeda said with a smirk on his face. Jacqui eyes were glued to the ground, and she began to think of Long-wa words.

"Your lying…I mean…" Jacqui was lost in words. What Long-wa was saying wasn't a lie to Jacqui. Some guys had used her to get to Cassie, but they never gotten with ether so they would forget about Jacqui. But Takeda wasn't like that, well at least to Jacqui at least. It was then Jacqui saw before her eyes, Takeda and Cassie, together on their ship, flirting and talking to one another as if they were a couple themselves. Long-wa smiled, he LOVED Takeda body and powers. It was so easy to manipulate people without breaking a sweat. Especially when it in their minds.

"Takeda loved me." Jacqui muttered under her breath.

"I know, but I see Takeda memories, and I see that he was eying Cassie more than you when you first met." Long-Wa said. "In fact, I think **he asked her out."**

"That's a lie!" Jacqui shouted. "Cassie would have told me! And Takeda would never hurt my feelings like this!"

"Do you want to know why Takeda is with you Jacqui?" Long-wa asked, the young woman shakes her head no, but Long-wa ignored her response:

"Cassie begged him to ask you out on a date, to improve yourself esteem. And guess what she promised in the end?"

"STOP IT!" Jacqui shouted, Long-wa magic was working, she was seeing Takeda before her eyes laugh and flirt with her best friends behind her back as if it was a game to them.

"They had sex Jacqui." Long-wa said as he creates an image of horror in front of Jacqui. The man she loved and her best friend, having sex before her eyes. The image was enough to make her scream in pain, her voice was so loud it made Long-Wa get rid of the image before her. Leaving the young woman staring at the ground as she wept.

"Takeda loves me…" She moaned in sadness. "He…loves me…"

"Do you really believe that?" Long-Wa asked. "Men are pigs Jacqui, taking it from one who has lived for thousands of years. Men manipulate woman all the time. Which makes me think, you shouldn't be mad at Takeda, you should be mad at Cassie. Women who manipulate the men to play this game with them, are the evil one's Jacqui." Long-Wa said as he takes Jacqui chin in his hand and raises her head up so that she was looking at him. At this very moment, she was broken, her walls of protection was gone and Long-Wa took that chance to plant his seeds of evil into her mind.

"I love you Jacqui." He said. "And so does Takeda, even though he's a horny animal he still HAS feelings towards you. Its Cassie you should be worried about…and now that I think about it, maybe everyone you thought was your friend…wasn't!"

"What do you mean." Jacqui asked as she leans back in the chair she was chained to.

"Think about? Cassie mother practically runs your team, so she had to know, then there's Jin, he ALWAYS snooping around. Your father probably knew as well, that's why he always wanted you two to break up. And then there is Kenshi, Takeda father, a man who can read and see memories of the mind like his son. Don't you think he knew about it as well?"

"They were all laughing at me behind my back." Jacqui muttered. "Making bets and playing jokes I bet." She said.

"Exactly!" Long-wa said. Jacqui stood up from her chair but stops when she saw her hands being chained. Long-wa removes the chains with his mind, once freed, Jacqui walks over to him and hugs him.

"You're the **only one** that loved me." Jacqui muttered under her breath. "I love you."

"I love you to Jacqui." He whispered into her ear, Jacqui looks at him and smiles before leaning forwards to kiss him. As the two kissed, Long-wa slowly pulls a dagger from his back and raised it towards Jacqui neck…

(Outside of the Shiria Ryu village)

The village was empty and quite, there was no one in sight. Much to Cassie and Johnny dismay. The group of soldiers make their way to the temple, not worrying about the threat that was to come to them. By the time there were in front of the gates of the temple, they could hear voice of screaming women and children. Cassie pulls out her pistol and slowly opens the gates of the temple. Johnny and Sonya stays outside in case there were any villagers who needed their assistance. Jin, Cassie and Jax entered the temple, the group slowly makes their way towards the screaming that they heard until they were in the throne room. There they were attack by diamond statue like Shiria Ryu ninja's that tackled them to the ground. They did their best to fight them off, even breaking a diamond into mini pieces, they were powerless and at some point became restrained. Once restrained and bound to the ground, Long-wa came out from the shadows with a smile on his face.

"WELCOME!" he shouted. "I am so glad you were able to make it to the ritual of engagement."

"Where's my daughter you fucking freak?" Jax asked, making Long-wa smile at Jax.

"Oh, if it isn't the great and annoying Jax Briggs! Still going to therapy for the years in slavery under Shinnok? Or maybe for the mental stress of losing your arms? Or maybe…" Long-wa said as he looks to the ground. "Well, you will see."

"What do you mean?" Jax asked.

"What time is it Cassie?" Long-wa asked Cassie, the young woman shrugs her shoulders. Making Long-wa smile before answering.

"It is 12:15…" Long-wa answered.

"Why is that important?" Jin asked, Long-wa puts his index and thump in his mouth and whistle for his servants. Then a solider appeared out of nowhere, in his hands…a dead Jacqui with a dagger sticking out of her neck. Her white dress stained and her dark skin turned grey. The solider sets the dead woman at the feet of Long-wa. Long-wa does not waste a second removing the dagger from Jacqui neck, he stares at the blade in annoyance before looking down at Jacqui. He kicks the girls body towards her friends and father, the three stared at the dead Jacqui in shock. Her eyes were grey and her lips seemed to have dried up. From the looks of it, she wasn't just stabbed to death, it looked as if she was sucked out of her body. Jax growled as he screams and tries to grab the chains holding him down to free himself, but it was useless. He wasn't going anywhere, nore was Jacqui, his daughter was gone.

Kikkie: Going to leave it here, glad to know some ppl are reading it. thank you, review and enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

"600 years of sleeping, only to learn that the Minalia family magic…still works. Isnt that right, Jacqui." Long-wa said, everyone looks up at Long-wa and saw their friend Jacqui Briggs, well and alive, but with red long wavy hair.

"It is, I must admit I was scared when you stabbed me in the throat." Jacqui said as her hands gently touches her neck. "But I guess you had to do what you had to do my love."

"Jacqui?" Cassie asked. "Is that really you?"

"The one and only." Jacqui responded. "Grandpa Zeus said I would beautiful with red hair. So I went his advice and let him give me red hair…and a few other adjustments." She said as she gently gropes one of her new breast. Her appearance was more feminine than it was before, with a curvy figure and a bigger hips and chest, much more bigger and pretty than her old appearance.

"Love the new appearance love." Long-wa said as he wraps his arm around her waist. He then pulls her into a hot passionate kiss, making Cassie gag a little at the sight. When they separated, Jacqui walks over to her friend and glared at her.

"Guess your no longer the prettier one." Jacqui said as she twirls her hair with her index finger. Cassie stared up at her with a confused face.

"What?"

"Don't lie, you always thought I was ugly and you were prettier than me."

"I know I am prettier than you, but you never gave a shit before." Cassie said.

"Before no, but using your looks to sleep with Takeda, how low can you go?" She asked, Cassie just shrugs her shoulders in confusion.

"One, ew! Two, what the fuck? And three, EW WHAT THE FUCK!?" Cassie shouted in anger, she would NEVER sleep with Takeda, in fact she found him annoying. She was more into outgoing and fun guys, Takeda to her was like a shy and timid person. She didn't even find him cute. While she was in her bubble of though, Jacqui undoes her restrains and pulls her up to her feet, snapping the blonde woman from her thoughts. She then hasped as Jacqui drags her to Long-wa.

"Isnt she beautiful?" Jacqui said. "A perfect concubine for the men?"

"A what?" Cassie asked.

"She is, my men could use some relief. A nice young woman would be perfect for them." Long-wa said, he slowly reaches out to caress her face, only to have bit by the young woman. "Take Her to the den, my soldiers need something soft to play with."

"I am no mood to become a sex slave! I like having my fun with random men from clubs." Cassie said, but Long-wa ignored her please. Jacqui drags her out the throne room, leaving Jin and Jax alone with Long-wa.

"Now, what to do with you two?"

(Cassie and Jacqui)

"Jacqui, please don't do this to me!" Cassie shouted as two soldiers held her down. Jacqui begins to rip Cassie clothes off, tearing the dark blue leather clothes off her well-toned body. Cassie mind was racing at this moment, she couldn't get out of these guys grip, and she was possible about to get gangbang by a bunch of soldiers under the orders of her best friend in the whole world. Today was not her day. When Jacqui rips the final piece of clothing off Cassie, she found a red tube like bottle on the ground. She picks it up, on the glass was black words that said:

 _TO EXPELL THE DEMON WITHIN_

"I cannot wait to have you in my arms." One soldiers whispered into Cassie ear, he then sticks his tongue into Cassie ear, making the girl squirm and yell in agony. Once the young woman was in her under wear and bra, the two soldiers smile at the Jacqui. Jacqui looks at the soldiers before putting the tube into her bra before saying giving her servants her attention.

"Can we have her first, Mistress?" One asked, Jacqui smiled before saying:

"Close your eyes, I have a surprise for you." Jacqui spoke, Cassie swallows a large amount of saliva as he body begins to tremble. She closes her eyes, hoping that Jacqui would shoot her instead of throwing her into a room of horny men. Instead, she hears a loud thump sound. She opens her eyes to see the two soliders broken in to smaller pieces and Jacqui moaning as she rubs her wrist.

"God, hitting diamonds hurt." Jacqui said, without a second though, Cassie punches her friend across the face. Making Jacqui fall to the ground. She then crawls on top of her friend and begins to punch the young woman face until her cheeks turned scarlet red.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Cassie shouted, making Jacqui look at her in worry.

"Cassie calm down! It's me! Jacqui, your best friend since we were three months old!" Jacqui shouted, making Cassie stop her assault.

"You were about to make me a sex slave!" Cassie shouted.

"Are you in a room getting raped by now?" Jacqui asked, before Cassie could respond in anger, she notice her friend was speaking the truth. "Cassie, I am sorry I scared you, but I needed to get you away from Long-wa sight."

"I'm in my underwear…" Cassie muttered. "You know how much that outfit cost!?"

"Better the outfit than your ass." Jacqui muttered, making Cassie nod her head. Cassie crawls off her friend and helps Jacqui up.

"So, what happened?" Cassie asked.

"Long-wa was able to work his magic on me. Made me think that you and Takeda were having an affair. His magic worked, and he killed me by stabbing me in the throat and making me choke on my own blood. I then went to the heavens where grandpa Zeus explained to me what I was. He then told me where Olympia was and sent me back to earth with a new body." Jacqui explained. "Good news is, I am now immune to magic, bad news, I have a horrible looking body now." Jacqui said as she stares at her chest.

"I think you look hot!" Cassie said.

"thank, but I prefer my own…*GASP*" Jacqui gasped when she realized. "Oh my god I forgot about Jin! Cassie get a dress from that closet and get dressed!"

"What about Jin?" Cassie asked.

"Uh, lets just say you werent the only one who was going to become a sex slave." Jacqui said before rushing back to the throne room. There she saw her father and Long-wa fighting. Jax moans in pain as he spits out a large amount of blood. Jacqui eyes widen in fear as she pretends to be under Long-wa control again.

"Long-wa." Jacqui spoke, making Long-wa looks at her, his hands covered in blood. Much to Jacqui displeasure, the young man walks over to Jacqui and gives her passionate kiss. When Then separated, Long-wa licks his lips to say:

"Your father was pissing me off, so I thought I cut him down a couple of sizes." Long-wa said "But I promise I won't kill him."

"Where's Jin?" Jacqui asked.

"You know where he is." Long-wa said as he presses his lips against hers. As they kissed, Jax stood up to his feet and charges them, Long-wa saw this and used Takeda abilities to lift him into the air. Making the huge man hit the roof violently. Jacqui eyes widen in fear, but only for a second, she needed to remain in character or else she might get killed. She then sighs before gently pressing her hand against his back, making his attention go back to her.

"I am feeling hot." Jacqui moaned. "Why don't you forget about him and comfort me." She said as she presses her lips to his ear, whispering words of seduction into his mind. Long-wa smiles at her words as his arms wrap itself around her waist again, this time, holding her hard against his body.

"I have a better idea." Long-wa said as his hand gently tugs at the top of her Cheongsam. Jacqui giggle in the kiss as she separates from his body with a smile on her face.

"Why don't we wait until we get into the bed room. Then afterwards, I will tell you where Olympia is." Jacqui asked. Long-wa smiles as he stares down at her.

"Your words are like drops of honey from the heaven." Long-wa said, he then releases Jax from the air, making him fall to the ground hard. The older man moans in pain as he tries to get back to his feet, only to fall hard back on the wooden floor. Long-wa walks out of the room, with Jacqui behind him, Jax watches his daughter leave the room with a blood stained face.

"Jacqui…" He moaned, making Jacqui look at him with worried eyes.

(Sonya and Johnny)

"I am getting worried." Johnny said as he stared at his daughter tracker. "She's not moving,"

"Cassie is the least of my worries right now." Sonya said, she walks around the empty village. No one was in sight, this village holds almost 300 people, and they all could not fit in the temple. So where are they? "I am going to go look around, see if there are any survivors. You stay by the gate." Sonya ordered her ex-husband. Johnny shrugs his shoulders and takes a seat on the steps of the temple. Sonya begins to walk around the village in search of villagers. She checked houses, stores, even the training hall outside. But now one to be found, expect when she a woman cry. She follows the sound of the weeping woman into a small house-hut building. The Shiria Ryu weren't that modern, but they seem to be able to survive. From across the room, she saw a woman on the ground crying in a black cloak. Sonya pulls out her gun as she slowly walks towards the woman.

"Are you villager?" Sonya asked, the woman nods her head.

"I lost my family…" The woman spoke, voice sounded very similar to Sonya own voice. But the solider ignored that and continued to approach the woman until she was close to her.

"Do you remember what happened?" Sonya asked.

"This man…turned my husband…into a diamond." The woman spoke. "I blackout, and when I woke up, the village was empty." The woman spoke. Sonya gently places her hand on the woman shoulder.

"Come with me, I can take you somewhere safe." Sonya said, the woman nodded her head and stood up from her position. But she did not mood from her spot, instead turns to Sonya and removes her hood. Making Sonya eyes widen in fear at what she saw…she saw Sonya Blade in front of her. Without second thought, she pulls her gun out of her holster, but was stopped when the other Sonya pulled out a tazer and attack the other Sonya. Making her fall to the ground and black out, he body fell to the ground hard as the other Sonya smiled. Two diamond soldiers then enter the house with handcuffs in their hands.

"Take her to the cell with Kenshi and Scorpion." The other Sonya said. She then braids her hair like her originally and smiles.

"I have a Johnny to capture."

Hey guys! It's Kikkie! Sorry for the late chapter, I have been working on a new **Star Wars** fanfic, as well as one for the **SING** film that came out in 2016. Anyway, thank you for waiting, I made the chapter long just for you. Happy new years everyone!


End file.
